Un garçon au féminin
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: <html><head></head>*rire démoniaque* Un Aichi travestit et une fête d'anniversaire costumée voilà ce que ça donne lorsque moi-même je répond à un défi lancé par une de mes consœurs fanficeuses sur Vanguard ! Voilà pour toi ma Katsumi chérie ! Amuse-toi bien... Yaoi alors homophobes abstenez-vous de lire cet O.S !</html>


Disclamer : Les personnages hormis Tsuki ne sont pas à moi mais cela ne m'empêche pas de les embêter !

Petit mot de l'auteure : YAOI alors homophobes veuillez quitter cette histoire immédiatement je vous remercie ! Voici un petit cadeau rien que pour ma Katsumi pour te remercier du tien ! En espérant qu'il te plaira ^^ bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Un garçon au féminin<span>

- _La poisse, la poisse, la poisse, LA POISSE ! _

Voilà ce qu'Aichi pensait en se laissant habiller, coiffer et maquiller par sa cousine qui ricanait en accomplissant sa folle besogne. En effet, ils avaient tous été invités à l'anniversaire de Ren. Ce dernier avait imposé un thème. Costumes de royautés ! Evidemment, Tsuki avait choisi de se vêtir en reine Egyptienne alors qu'Atem avait ressortit sa tenue de pharaon de son placard et ce n'était pas peu dire ! Mais le couple était vraiment superbe.

Le lycéen avait eu pour projet de revêtir un simple costume de prince aux couleurs de son royal paladin favoris Blaster Blade mais malheureusement, cela ne fut pas le cas… Pourquoi ? Tout ça, à cause d'un stupide pari qu'il regrettait amèrement. En effet, il avait parié avec sa démone de cousine… C'était la chose la plus stupide qu'il n'ait jamais faite, mais il l'avait fait ! Trop tard.

Le pari ? Un truc à la con. Comme quoi il pouvait la battre trois fois de suite en 4 parties d'affilées. Evidemment, il s'était fait avoir en beauté ! Pour sa défaite, il avait dû se plier au plus grand fantasme de sa sœur de cœur. Il se retrouva donc affublé d'une robe de princesse !

(Moi : *_se marre comme une attardée_* BOUAHAHAHAHAHAH ! J'imagine trop la scène les gens ! Aichi : Sadique ! Moi : Oui, je sais xD).

Foutu, pour foutu, Aichi porta son regard sur le miroir qui lui faisait face. Il était assis à la coiffeuse de sa cousine chez cette dernière. La jeune femme lui brossait les cheveux, un sourire effrayant aux lèvres. A tous les coups, elle avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Et cela ne lui disait rien de bon la connaissant…

Il regarda son visage un peu plus en détail. Tsuki n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Après un passage à la salle de bain pour un soin, elle l'a maquillé ! Bon, heureusement c'était sobre comme maquillage… Mais tout de même ! Sa fierté de jeune homme en prenait un sacré coup ! Bien que le fait de porter une robe n'arrangeait pas les choses, évidemment. Elle avait appliqué un simple fard à paupière bleu clair suivant le contour de sa paupière en amende et un gloss rosé couvrait également ses lèvres.

La robe que sa cousine avait choisie était confortable et ne l'empêchait pas de bouger à son plus grand soulagement. A l'image des princesses de contes de fées, elle possédait un simple décolleté de dentelle blanche fine, dévoilant uniquement la base de son cou fin. De longues manches amples et bouffantes mettaient ses bras fins en valeur et un simple corset peu serré, lui soulignait sa taille et ses hanches étroites. Vraiment, il ne se reconnaissait pas là-dedans !

Tsuki termina le démêlage des cheveux de son cousin et plaça sur la tête d'Aichi, un diadème en forme de cercle orné d'une petite pierre bleue qui prit place au milieu du front de son cadet de cœur. Puis elle se recula, admirant son œuvre. Une satisfaction que le leader de Q4 qualifierait de malsaine se fit voir sur le beau visage de la jeune femme. Elle était fière de sa connerie.

_- Je sens que la soirée va être longue… _

Et le jeune homme ne savait pas à quel point, il avait raison en pensant ainsi.

XXXXXXXX

La fête battait son plein et la plupart des couples du groupe s'étaient retrouvés. Tsuki dansait entre les bras de son mari, Ren menait Asaka avec une aisance que personne n'aurait soupçonné, Miwa se fait gentiment disputer par Misaki et les autres s'étaient dispersés dans la salle de bal improvisée. Aichi s'était assis un fauteuil près de la cheminée et laissait son regard bleu vagabonder dans la pièce à son gré. Ils avaient bien rit en découvrant les costumes des uns et des autres tout comme à l'ouverture des cadeaux que tous avaient prévus pour le jeune homme à la chevelure écarlate. Ren arborait un costume de roi des ombres à l'image des membres de son clan à savoir les Shadow Paladins.

Asaka lui était parfaitement assorti de sa robe de reine. Misaki avait choisi une tenue de prêtresse japonaise et Miwa, une tenue de prêtre. Kamui déguisé en robot géant se chamaillait avec Morikawa, lui arborant fièrement un costume de dandy qui ne lui allait absolument pas. Tsuki était vraiment très belle. Aichi en profita pour détailler un peu sa grande sœur. Chose qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eut l'occasion de faire durant sa séance de préparation… Il en frissonna.

La longue et lourde chevelure ébène était tressée. Un diadème représentant un faucon ornait son front. Le bec se tenait au milieu du front de la jeune femme alors que les ailes d'un bleu nuit profond s'étalaient de chaque côté de son visage sur sa chevelure. Autour de son cou fin, un épais collier de plusieurs rangs composés de lapis lazulis suivait le décolleté de sa robe blanche. Robe qui soulignait sa silhouette de la plus belle manière qui soit. Des sandales de cuir blanc tenaient ses pieds et elle était légèrement maquillée. Seul un trait noir de khôl faisant ressortir le bleu de ses prunelles et le rouge à lèvres écarlate étaient de mise pour Tsuki en cette soirée de fête. Atem n'avait rien à envier à son épouse au niveau de son costume de pharaon. En les regardant, Aichi se sentit très mal à l'aise dans le sien. Cette _robe_ que sa cousine l'avait forcé à porter…

De son côté, un certain jeune homme brun aux prunelles vertes…

(Moi : On se demande de qui il s'agit…)

Ne quittait pas notre jeune héro travestit de ces dernières. Aichi était vraiment à croqué dans cette robe et notre combattant de feu ne donnait pas cher de ses actes si il s'approchait de lui. En effet, on ne pouvait plus dire –mais est-ce que ça a été le cas un jour en fait ?- qu'Aichi le laissait indifférent. Depuis quand s'en était-il rendu compte ? Kai n'en savait rien, en réalité. Toujours était-il que lorsqu'ils passaient de temps ensemble, le brun gardait précieusement ces souvenirs précieux gravés au fond de sa mémoire comme de son cœur. Le dit cœur battait la chamade en ce moment même alors qu'il fixa le jeune homme aux prunelles bleues. Ce dernier couvait tendrement le couple égyptien. Il était vrai que ces deux-là était vraiment un couple idéal… Reportant ses pensées sur son ange, Kai ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Io n'allait tout de même pas rester sans rien faire durant toute la soirée quand même ?

Ren le poussa dans la direction d'Aichi sans qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit à ce qui lui arrivait. Il se retourna et son ami aux cheveux flamboyants lui fit un clin d'œil de connivence avec son fameux sourire avant de lever le pouce. Kai haussa un sourcil mais Ren ne lui répondit que par un sourire énigmatique mais qui montrait bien qu'il savait. Puis il repartit auprès de sa belle qu'il embrassa tendrement avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Kai était heureux pour eux mais aussi, il devait bien l'avouer. Un peu jaloux. Il se rendit finalement auprès de son petit ange qui rougit en le voyant se mettre près de lui. En voyant ses rougeurs, Kai ne put s'empêcher de le trouver encore plus adorable.

Un slow se fit entendre quelques minutes plus tard. Atem entraina son épouse sur la piste. Le couple pharaonique fut rapidement suivit par Ren et Asaka puis de Miwa et Misaki, les autres discutant ou se lançant des piques au raz des pâquerettes. Aichi haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension lorsque la main tendue de Kai entra dans son champ de vision. Kai lui sourit, le faisant de nouveau rougir de manière adorable.

- M'accorderais-tu cette danse ?

- Mais… C'est un slow… Kai-kun… Bredouilla le plus jeune en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

- Justement.

Intimidé, Aichi accepta tacitement en posant sa main gantée sur celle de son équipier qui l'entraina avec douceur mais fermeté sur la piste de danse où les couples dansaient déjà, enlacés. Le brun enlaça donc son jeune partenaire qui était raide comme un piquet, et ce n'était pas peu dire.

(Kai : Tu te rends compte du double sens de ta phrase ou pas ? Moi : *_sourire innocent qui ne trompe pourtant_ _personne_* Tout à fait, pourquoi ? Kai : *_goutte derrière la tête_* Tu es vraiment désespérante… Moi : *_ricane_* Et je l'assume ! Kai : C'est encore pire, justement…)

Lorsque le brun lui demanda la raison pour laquelle il était si tendu, Aichi lui répondit timidement que s'il n'avait pas dansé jusque-là durant la fête, c'était justement parce qu'il ne savait pas danser ! Kai ne fut pas surprit. Très peu de jeunes de leur âge savaient danser. Avec patience, il guida la plus jeune, s'adaptant à son rythme. Tsuki et Atem les couvaient discrètement des yeux.

- Tu es vraiment incorrigible, ma chérie, tu le sais, ça ?

- Bien sûr, Atem mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aime non ?

Atem pouffa mais ne trouva rien à redire. Sa femme avait encore eut le dernier mot. Ce qui arrivait souvent. Mais n'en faisant plus grand cas, il veilla à distraire son épouse de sa tâche de marieuse professionnelle en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme, respirant son parfum fleuri. Il sourit la sentant frissonner de bien-être.

Du côté de nos tourtereaux, Aichi se laissait guider par son brun. STOP ! Arrêt sur image et retour en arrière… Il venait de penser SON brun ?! Aichi devient alors aussi rouge qu'une pivoine ! Oui, bon il savait qu'il était amoureux de Kai mais de là à être possessif envers ce dernier, il y a avait une marge tout de même ! Surtout que le maitre dragon n'était pas au courant de ce qu'il ressentait à son égard ! Enfin… S'il savait ! Kai lui, se doutait bien de ce que pensait son petit ange. Mais il hésitait. Devait-il céder immédiatement à ses pulsions et l'embrasser sur le champ devant tous leurs compagnons de jeux ?

- Kai… j'aimerai te parler de quelque chose…

- Oui.

Kai envoya ses questions au fin fonds de son esprit et se concentra sur Aichi. Le plus jeune semblait chercher ses mots. Il fut donc patient.

- Je-Je… Il prit une bouffée d'air et se jeta à l'eau. Il était tout de même champion de Cardfight non mais ! Réputation oblige ! Je t'aime !

Puis il se tut brutalement, se mordant la lèvre et le cœur battant la chamade. Kai sourit et d'une main douce, il releva le visage aimé vers lui. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et il avoua doucement ces sentiments qui lui labouraient le cœur depuis longtemps déjà.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime mon petit ange…

Le cœur du plus jeune battait alors si vite qu'il aurait pu éclater de bonheur alors que de petites perles d'eau menaçaient de couler. Avec tendresse, le brun se pencha et un doux baiser scella leur nouvelle existence. Celle qui allait se faire à deux. Personne n'avait rien manqué de la scène et certaines ricanaient sous cape. Mais nous ne citerons personne évidemment. Nous dirons juste que cette soirée fut très profitable à tout le monde.

XXXXXXXX

La nuit était bien sombre au dehors et Ren mit des chambres à disposition de ses invités. Bien évidemment, les couples se mirent ensemble immédiatement et à chaque couple, sa chambre. Alors que cela bavardait encore un peu, Tsuki attira Kai à part et lui donna quelques dernières recommandations afin que la soirée se finissent en beauté puis elle embrassa la joue de son beau-frère officiel avant de retourner auprès de son époux qui l'embrassa tendrement en passant un bras autour de ses épaules avant de rentrer dans leur chambre.

Kai et Aichi se rendirent dans la leur et se changèrent dans un silence gêné. Ils s'aimaient tant mais aucun n'osaient regarder le corps de l'autre dans une telle situation d'intimité. Pourtant, à la grande surprise du brun, Aichi vient vers lui une fois son pantalon de pyjama enfilé et l'embrassa en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. D'abord surprit, le brun répondit ensuite au doux baiser de son ange. L'échange se fit plus langoureux et sensuel mais le manque d'air se rappela à eux et ils se séparèrent quelques secondes avant de se jeter de nouveau sur les lèvres de l'autre. Tout en approfondissant le baiser, Kai fit tomber son ange sur le lit et le plaça convenablement, la tête sur l'oreiller. L'amour transpirait de leur étreinte. Et le désir enflammait leurs sens de la manière la plus horriblement délicieuse qui soit. Kai se détacha lentement des lèvres tentatrices de son ange qu'il contempla quelques instants.

Puis il commença à déposer de multiples baisers papillon le long de la mâchoire d'Aichi, il continua le long de la gorge le faisant frissonner. S'attardant sur les tétons qu'il tortura avec délice durant un long moment. Il prit son temps pour découvrir tous les points sensibles d'Aichi qui commençait à avoir très chaud et qui gémissait sans retenue. Mais le plus jeune ne désirait pas rester passif, voulant lui aussi donner du plaisir à son amoureux. Il se releva un peu et posa ses petites mains sur le dos de Kai, qu'il commença à caresser langoureusement, laissant trainer ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ecoutant attentivement les sons que fit Kai, il prit en note tous les points sensibles de cette zone puis laissa ses mains découvrir le torse de ce bel homme qui le surplombait.

Les deux adolescents s'étaient engagés dans un jeu plus excitant, celui qui tirait à l'autre le plus de gémissements possibles. Aichi se lassa finalement le premier de ce jeu et posa sa main sur l'entrejambe de son homme et la caressa lentement, attisant d'avantage son désir. La faisant durcir sous ses doigts.

- Plus… Gémit le bleuté.

Comprenant le message, Kai attrapa la main de son ange, l'embrassa et caressa à son tour la verge de son cadet.

- Tes désirs sont des ordres, mon amour… Dit-il d'une voix qui provoqua une longue série de frissons à Aichi.

Il se lécha ensuite trois doigts sans quitter Aichi des yeux. Ce dernier le regardait, paupières mi-closes, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches et Kai le regardait toujours, fasciné par cette langue indécente. Il se pencha pour l'attraper entre ses lèvres et entraina Aichi dans un baiser époustouflant. Il commença à mettre un doigt humide dans l'antre vierge de son ange qui gémit de plaisir. Kai bougea son doigt et sentant son amour détendu rajouta progressivement le second et le troisième qui heurta la prostate du bleuté. Celui-ci se cambra et poussa un long cri d'extase qui excita son amant davantage. Puis une fois qu'Aichi eut donné son consentement pour aller plus loin, Kai prit lentement possession de ce corps qu'il convoitait tellement.

Au début, le plus jeune se crispa, la douleur était intense. Kai resta immobile et le ramena contre lui avant de le rassurer en lui murmurant des mots tendres et en lui prodiguant mille caresses qui eurent vite fait de le détendre et de le faire gémir de nouveau. Aichi donna le premier coup de hanche et s'en suivit une longue série de gémissements qui se changèrent en cris. Kai bougeait tantôt lentement tantôt rapidement, heurtant la prostate de son amant à chaque coup. Aichi s'était depuis longtemps perdu dans les limbes du plaisir que son amoureux lui offrait. La jouissance arriva telle une vague puissante. Kai s'effondra sur son amour. Leurs respirations étaient irrégulières et ils mirent un peu de temps à se calmer. Le brun se retira de son ange et s'allongea près de ce dernier en les couvrant des draps. Timidement, Aichi se blottit dans les bras du brun qui l'entoura amoureusement et ils s'endormirent, la tête pleine de rêves où l'autre avait la première place.

XXXXXXXX

Un rayon de soleil traversant les rideaux réveilla Kai qui posa ses émeraudes sur l'ange qu'il tenait cotre son torse, entre ses bras. Aichi était vraiment mignon lorsqu'il dormait. Il en profita pour le détailler un peu. Ses cheveux bleus en désordre, ses lèvres fines qu'il avait embrassé jusqu'à devenir fou la veille, son corps souple et sensible… Il était parfait pour lui, le complétant à merveille.

Les traits du visage d'Aichi commencèrent à se crisper légèrement. Il allait se réveiller. Kai se pencha et déposa de nombreux petits baisers sur le visage tant chéri. Un petit gloussement lui répondit et deux magnifiques prunelles bleues s'ouvrirent. Ils se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire. Leurs cœurs battants la chamade. Aichi sourit et embrassa Kai doucement avant ce parler.

- Bonjour...

- Bonjour. Répondit le brun en l'attirant de nouveau dans un baiser vertigineux qui les laissa tous deux pantelants.

Après quelques câlins, ils se levèrent et une fois prêts, ils descendirent manger. En entrant main dans la main dans la salle à manger, ils croisèrent de nombreux regards amusés ou moqueurs selon la personne. Aichi comprenant les sous-entendus dans ces regards rougit comme une belle pivoine, tandis que son petit-ami le rapprochait de lui en restant impassible.

- Dis donc ! Vous faites pas semblant vous deux !

- REN !

Ce dernier éclata de rire et nos tourtereaux se mirent à table. Finalement pour une première journée en couple, cette dernière commençait bien !

THE END

* * *

><p>Kai et Aichi : *<em>rouge comme des pivoines<em>* ...

Moi : Alors ?

Ren : *_lève le pouce_* Excellent !

Moi : Merci Ren ^^

Atem : Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher...

Moi : *_ricane comme une folle_* Non ça faisait un moment que ça me titillait et Katsumi m'a donné l'occasion de l'écrire xD

Atem : Tu as vraiment un esprit tordu...

Kai : Bon, pas mal j'avoue.

Moi : *_choquée_* Kai... tu-tu viens de dire que tu approuves ?!

Kai : Oui.

Moi : *_toujours aussi choquée_* La vache c'est à marquer dans le livre des records ça !

Hiruma : *_on sait pas ce qu'il fout là*_ Noté !

Atem : Bon, histoire de l'aide à se remettre de ce choc, je vous invite fortement à laisser des reviews !


End file.
